Musical GaJe 2
by yuchunuke
Summary: Error, ancur abiz, error, ancur abiez daaah ... R&R!


-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**!Musical Gaje 2!**

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0-

**Disclaimer: **Masashi kishimoto tetep tetep!.

**Author: **Gak ada! Buatan temen-temen sekelas aku semua!!.

**Note's: **Maap bagi semua penyanyi atau Band yang aku ambil lagunya –tidak bermaksud mengejek kok-.

**Warning: **Jangan lupha sambil ngederin lagunya! Biar menghayati!.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track One, Break The Ice by Britnheey Sperzz,

Karin sedang berdiri ditengah badai salju yang amat saaaaangaaaat lebat! Mana ada beruang-beruang hitam (??) lagi!, tapi kok Karin ya brani ditempat kayak gitu? Yaiyalah, orang saudaranya sendiri! –ditabok- XD. Karin memakai baju lepbong bekas mak erot diBekasi yang bentuknya diatas udel, warnanya putih dengan bulu-bulu kaki tebal dibagian lehernya, Karin memakai celana pendek diatas lutut bekas ibu-ibu yang dibuat jadi pengecil pinggang, kira kira hanya 15 cm dari pinggang. Wadduuhh … kayaknya seksi bener tuh! Mana orangnya gak pakai kacamata lagih!.

_I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you said my name  
Got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

Lagu diputer di radio jadul milik Karin yang disimpen disudut pegunungan es diantartika -!?-. Sengaja Karin ngedengrin lagu ini karna katanya tadi siang Suigetsu bilang 'Break Ice' ke Sasu, padahal maksud Sui 'Break dancenya harus bagus! Nanti baru gue kasih teh ice' ke Juugo yang kebetulan ikut dancer diMalang. Tapi apa hubunganya ama Karin? Soalnya dikira Karin, Juugo mau mau nge-dance pake lagu 'Break the Ice' makanya Karin coba dulu lagunya.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Won't you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel (hot hot hot)_

Karin mulai memegang topi jaman edan yang ujungnya dah robek-robek, warnanya putih deui!. Mana sekarang si Karin gayanya mau dibuat-buat seksi, ternya disamping Karin ada beberapa cowok gelandangan yang dia sewa buat jadi modelnya. Gayanya sekarang malah dibuat kayak agnes, padahal ini lagu britney!. Belum lagi ditambah salju-salju boongan dari helicopter milik Minato yang dia curi!.

_You got me hypnotized  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating  
Like an 808_

…

_Can you rise  
To the occasion  
I'm patiently waiting because  
It's getting late_

**Doton Retsudotensho!!**

"Byuseeett!!" erang Karin lari dari kayu-kayu yang muncul dari tanah.

"Eh lo! Gara-gara lo nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas kayak nyi rorokidul dipinggir pantai ini semua ikan-ikan jadi is det semua!! Sialan!!" bentak Sui yang masih bawa-bawa katel ma ulekan.

"Terserah gw donk! Lo juga ngepain sama-samain gigi lo ma Abdel!?"

"Ngehina lo?!"

"Iya!"

Dan akhirnya pertengkaran antara Thoung Mingse dan Shancan –najis…gak mirip banget- pun terjadi berabad-abad.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Two, Gimme More by Britnheeyy Sperzz,

Kali ini Anko sedang duduk-duduk ditatami, rumah milik Tsunade yang dia sewa buat maen-maen ga jelas. Dia beranjak ke lemari dang anti baju, pakai bikin doank! Tapi ditutupi pakai jaket tipis yang panjang sampai lutut doank!. Karena kesannya terlalu bokep, jadinya Anko ganti kembali dengan baju yang longgar warna ungu bekas mak Tsunade. Tidak lupa memakai topi pink.

_Everytime they turn the lights down__  
__Just wanna go that extra mile for you__  
__Public display of affection__  
__Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)_

_We can get down like there's no one around__  
__We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')__  
__We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')__  
_

Dan tak disangka orang-orang yang mau ngebantai nie rumah kerena keberisikan Anko langsung meleleh pas ngeliat Anko dnegan seksinya bergoyang pinggil sambil menghentakan bahu berulang kali dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang pendek. Tiba-tiba cowok-cowok brondong langsung masuk 'n langsung ikut nge-dance ma Anko. Mana cowok-cowoknya pake nafsu lagi.

_Gimme gimme more__  
__Gimme gimme more__  
__Gimme more__  
__Gimme gimme more__  
__Gimme gimme more__  
__Gimme (Uh)__  
__Gimme gimme more__  
_

Bener daah nie mah … setelah para cowok-cowok mencoba meraba kulit mulus Anko tiba-tiba cowok-cowok tersbeut ditendang ampe keKanada selatan!, trus balik lagi ambil bawa-bawa oleh-oleh cemilan dan melanjutkan kembali nge-dance anhe mreka. Ada yang tau kenapa Anko bisa kayak gini? Jawabanya karena … Anko semalem ditawarin baca komik 'icha-icha bitch more version' … pas anko baca 'bitch more' langsung teringat lagu 'gimme more'.

_Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing__  
__They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')__  
__Keep watchin__  
__Feel's like the crowd is saying_

_Gimme gimme more__  
__Gimme more__  
__Gimme gimme more__  
__Gimme gimme more__  
__Gimme (Uh)__  
_

Intinya sieh, Anko Cuma napsuan aja ma novel itu … NAPSU!! Okeiii … dalam sekian detik kemudian akhirnya pintu digedor-gedor oleh masyarakat.

**GDOR GDOR GDOR!!**

Mikoto: "Hooyy!! Cewek bejaatt!! Kluar lohh!! Jangan sembunyi-sembunyi ngerebut suami orang!!"

Kushina: "BENAR!! KELUAR LO!!"

Dan akhirnya para-para suami segera pergi dari rumah Tsunade lewat jurus ninja apa gitu … dan akhirnya Anko sendiri terjebak dalam rumah ini. XD.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Three, Ular Berbisa by Helhloouu

Sasuke dah standbay dengan penampilanya. Pake kaos kaki belang-belang. Rambutnya makin jabrik. Kulitnya diwarna jadi putih (??). pakaianya butut abieezz, hanya memakai kaos pink bergambar barbie rapunzzel, dan celana baggy yang sebenarnya udah bolong-bolong dikit. Disamping Sasuke udah ada cewek keren dari abad 12 yang .. JUADDDULLL!! –ditusuk-.

_Rasa rasanya aku telah keliru  
Memilih kamu sebagai kekasih  
Oh cintamu palsu sayangmu semu  
Bermainkan dan permainkan aku_

Lagu diputar dihutan belantara di hutan Amazon. Team 7 –critanya Sasuke udah kembali- yang lagi liburan bertiga –Kakashi dah gak ada- di hutan ini buat nyari kenang-kenangan gitu. Eh, malah taunya mereka malah buat konser yang ditonton ama semut, badak, kudanil, gajah, pohon, rumput dll. Mana Sakuranya yang jadi model cewek yang suka mainin cowok lagi. Cowoknya Naruto lagi! Jaaah… ini lagi si Sasu yang bego, malah nunjuk-nunjuk ular yang lagi berkelit diranting pohon dnegan gaya menggigiit tanganya dengan gigi badak yang kebetulan lewat didepan Sasu. Gak nyambung!.

_Aku tertipu Aku terjebak  
Aku terperangkap mushilatmu  
Aku tertipu aku terjebak  
Aku terperangkap mushilatmu_

Tiba-tiba si Sasu mulai mengambil segel tangan lalu dikeluarkanya Manda –critanay manda lom mati- yang memakai pita Minny Mouse. Sasu nunjuk-nunjuk ular itu lalu nunjuk-nunjuk Saku yang lagi berjoget ria dnegan Naru. Saku goyang gergaji. Naru break dance dengan tangan memegang lengan Sakura (lha??). Lalu terdengar raungan Gajah –bener ga?- sambil nyemburin air dari idung panjangnya ke atas kepala Sasu hingga Sasu basah kuyup semua, tapi … Sasu … Sasuke cakep banget!! –dihajar FG Sasu-.

_Seperti ular seperti ular  
Yang sangat berbisa sangat berbisa  
Suka memangsa suka memangsa  
Diriku tergigit cinta_

**CHUUUUU!!**

"KYAAAAAA!!! OH DEWA JANSHINN!!!!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat pemandangan didepanya yang satu ini.

"Hmmpphh~ … arrghh!! Temee~ … kau merebut kembali keperawanan bibirku!!"

"Si-siapa yang merebut!! Dasar Dobe!!"

Dan ternyata ketika Naruto mencoba break dance lagi kakinya malah nyakut di ekor si kudanil jadinya Naru terpeleset dan menimpa tubuh Sasu dan … mereka berciuman!! Ber-Cium-An!! –dibuang kelimbah pabrik-. Lama pula ciumanya! Kayaknya nikmatin tuh –dihajar slama 5 tahun-. Sakura tepar.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Four, Godai Aku by Agnessshh mounichhaa

Konan sedang duduk dikursi empuk yang bagaikan busa-busa tebal yang menumpuk menjadi satu. Konan juga memakai baju ala CATWOMAN berwarna ungu hitam yang bahanya terbuat dari karet ban renang. Tidak lupa memakai topeng ala phantom. Rambutnya juga masih terpajang sebuah bunga bangkai yan konon bunga itu anak dari bungan raflesia yang baunya bagaikan tai kucing garong yang udah lama selama 2 bulan lom di bersihkan.

_Penjarakan jiwaku dengan mata nakalmu itu  
Perkenalkan aku pada senyum manismu itu maksudmu  
Tahan langkahmu bikin mu tak bisa ajari aku  
Tertawakanku kau salah aku bukanlah .. baru  
_

Lagu diputar di padang pasir yang tepatnya di Sunagakure, bukan didesanya, di depan desanya maksudnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Anggota Akatsuki ingin menghancurkan Suna dan menjadikanya tempat aneh (apa hubunganya dengan lagu ini?) yang sebenarnya mau dijadikan tampungan orang-orang sinting kali ya … dan wow, Tobi dan Sasori datang mendatangi Konan dengan gaya stay cool mereka!! Tobi? Jelas! Dia kan Madara!! Huahuahua. Dengan centilnya Konan berdiri dari kursi itu dengan gaya loncat pinang dan berakhir di pangkuan Tobi –WTH!?-. Konan membelai wajah Tobi penuh mesra hingga membuat wajah Deidara makin panasssss. Lalu akhirnya Sasori mengambil Konan lalu dilemparnya Konan ke gerbang Suna yang memang udah ada orang-orang yang lagi ngeliatin mereka bagaikan orang gila ini, widdiih, Konan dilempar bagaikan melempar lembing euy.

_Kamu melihatku nafsu kau pikir ku tak tahu  
Dekatiku seakan kau tak perduli waktu  
Gayamu buaiku ku akui aku mau  
Kau godai aku  
_

Lemparan Sasori ternyata cukup jauh hingga Konan sampai diatas tubuh Gaara yang sedang asiknya mengobrol dengan Kanku. Konan mengalungkan tanganya dileher Gaara dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lumayan itu, wajahnya sangat dekaaaaaaat dengan Gaara!! Tapi kenapa Gaara diem ajah? Pada tau?? Jawabanya… Gaara sudah terkena virus mematikan yang dapat mengotori rohani kita!! Virus bokep dari mak pikep keturunan tepek!!, pantesan tadi Gaara ngomongnya serius ma Kankurou, ternyata ngomongin itu toh. –disabaku Gaara-.

_Stay cool and lovely  
Aku siap ingin tahu karena ini pilihanku  
Tak bisa kau hindari racun ku 'kan lumpuhkan kamu  
Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa kalau kau tak percaya  
karena ku tak ragu-ragu saat kau mencumbuku_  
_  
_

Ternyata Konan menyanyikan lagu biar Gaara jatuh cinta ama Konan. Konan kan udah petis tahu ama Pein, jadi Konan langsung tertarik ama Gaara yang cakep bangeeett!!. Konan mulai bergaya ala Anissa Bahar dan tatapanya yang menggoda itu –m'nurutku menjijikan-. Tak lupa Kankurou disampingnya juga Konan gaet –gilee-. Sementara Konan sedang didalam Suna –wew, Sasori ngelemparnya jah amat!-, diluar Suna yang tempatnya sangat panas dan hanya ada pasir itu udah berdiri tiga cowok yang lagi ngejamu sambil nungguin Konan balik. Deidara sedang ngulek-ngulek bumbu rujak, Sasori sedang joged-joged trio macan ala Akasuna No Sasori!! (gimana tuh jogednya??). Tobi sedang … ehem … ikut ngulek bumbu rujak juga memakai tangan Dei, tau maksudnya? Maksudnya Tobi lagi meluk Dei dari belakang sambil ikut ngulek .. tau kan posisinya?? (maksa beud). Dei yang lagi ngulek-ngulek bumbu rujak langsung mengeluarkan suaranya bak kadal keselek "Stay away from me" lalu Tobi menyambung "Speakin' my language and make it swing" lalu Saso menyambung "Better to say" lalu mereka bertiga … "Amateur said i'm your teacher". Lalu mereka bertiga mendengar teriakan maut dari Konan. "Whomsoever, Whensoever, Whatsoever!!!".

Tiba-tiba ketika Konan, Gaara dan Kankurou terlempar keluar Suna akibat kibasan kipas Temari, terdengar lagu yang cukup menegangkan! –lebay amat sieh!-.

**Heaven-Shaking Event by Yasuharu Takanashi**

Di bawah kumpulan asap-asap pasir (hah??) yang lebat ini munculah orang-orang kece dengan wajah yang belum diseterika sama sekali –dilendes-. Mereka adalah … Narutomat!! Sakurancung!! Sasukemplen!! Nejigong!! Leedongwuk!! Shikampret!! Hinatajong!! Dan Kibangsat!!(difuton rasengan, digebuk 20 tahun, diamaterasu, dijyuuken, di … dipuji!! Karena hanya lee yang namanya bagus kayak artis Korea, dikagemane shibari, di … Hinat anak baik gak bakal marah kok! Dan digigit akamaru s'lama seumurhidup) –auhtor mati suri-.

Narutoge maju sambil membawa panggung besar dengan hiasan lampu disco diatasnya. Sasukece maju sambil membawa kostum-kostum aneh jaman baheula kala. Sakurambut dan Kibajingan maju sambil membawa anak-anak cewek yang berpakain .. PORNO GRAFI .. ini tak baik!! Tapi kok? Dibelakang mereka ada yang jadul amat sieh! Pake kacamata, baju 4 lapis, rambut dikepang! OMFG. Lalu Nejijay dan Shikalong maju sambil membawa sanak saudara mereka dari sabang hingga marauke. Leedongwuk (tetep) dan Hinatabok maju sambil membawa perlengkapan DJ dll. Dengan cepat mereka memasang alat-alat dan jadila panggung disco.

Ternyata Akatsuki gak kalah jumlah. Hidanol, Itachilaka, Peindit dan Kakuzukro datang sambil membawa alat aneh, anting-antinglah, cat sebakul warna hideunglah, pakaian hitamlah .. pokoknya serba hitam! Kayak mau ngelayat!. Mereka juga bawa sanak saudara mereka dari benua amerika ampe benua autralia. Gak lupa juga mereka bawa panggung lalu membereskan panggung tersbeut dan jadilah tempat kumpulnya anak-anak luckytal!. Warga Suna diam ngeliat ajah.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Jreng Jreng Jreng!!**

Track Five, Metal VS Dugem, Projheet Pup

Petikan Gitar terdengar, dengan sigap Sasoricuh, Hidanti dan Itachimol maju sambil ngambil gaya mau ngesumo gitu. Konanti yang hanya cewek sendiri hanya jogged-joded ampe mental-mental kemana-mana!!. Yang saya heranin adalah … ini tuh mau adu music! Bukan adu sumo! Masa ambil kuda-kuda kayak ngambil ancang-ancang mau BAB!?.

**Saso, Hidan, Ita: **_kita anak metal  
kita kalo joged sukanya mental-mental  
tabrak sana, tabrak sini seperti kuda binal  
kita bisa lincah walaupun cuma pakai sendal  
abis joged pegal-pegal_

**Pein, Tobi, Dei, Konan: **_kita selalu optimis  
ayo semua ngangguk-ngangguk  
apa saja kita setuju  
ayo semua ngangguk-ngangguk_

Ketiga cowok tersebut langsung ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang kesambet! Deidara yang sangking lincahnya loncat-loncat wignya ampe jatuh dan terlihatlah kepala Dei yang amat sangat kinclongnya bagaikan lampu lampion!. Lalu dengan segera Dei ngambil tuh wig lalu dipasang dan loncat-loncat kembali. –author sweetdrops-.

Sekarang giliran tim Konoha yang maju. Yang kali ini dipimpin oleh Hinatampar dan Sakuracun.

**Sakura, Hinata Dan Naruto:**_ kita anak dugem, pagi atau malem  
bisa tetep dugem walau badan bau asem  
kita anak dugem tidak macem-macem  
tetep bisa kalem lek gelud ora gelem_

**Kiba, Sasuke, Shika Lee:**_ kita selalu pesimis  
ayo semua geleng-geleng  
apa saja tidak setuju  
lebih suka geleng-geleng_

Salahnya .. bukana siGaara tuh kage? Kenapa bukanya bubairn nie keributan malah ikut-ikut joged. Warganya juga malah ikut geleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa Kakuzuma dan Nejihan diem ajah? Yaiyalha diem ajah .. toh dah jelas mereka yang mainin DJnya .. wait!! DJ?? Wew, Hidan akan marah!! –dibekep-. Dan lagupun berlanjut sampai titik utamanya!!. Dan ups, ketika Kiba geleng-geleng pala tiba-tiba kepalanya nabrak kepala Lee dan nambrak Shika dan nambrak Sakura dan nabrak Hinata dan nabrak Naru (hinata malah kesenengan nabarak c naru) dan Naru nabrak Sasu, yang enak Sasunya ajh!.

**Tobi, Pein, Ita:**_ bagaimana kalo diadu 'pala siapa yang paling batu  
anak metal gak takut, anak dugem pasti takut  
_

**Sakura, Naruto, Kiba:**_ sapa bilang kita takut, 'pala kita memang paling batu  
anak metal ngangguk-ngangguk, anak dugem ayo geleng-geleng_

Dan seperti yang mereka katakan, Tobinal ngangguk-ngangguk ampe topengnya lepas dan munculah wjaha tampanya yang membuat gadis-gadis termasuk Matsuri pingsan ditempat. Yang lebih capek si Itachicing, dari tadi harus ngebetulin rambut panjang nan berkilaunya itu pas ngangguk-ngangguk. Dan yang paling parah adalah Peindro yang dari tadi tindikanya lepas-lepas kemana-mana, ckckck. Sakuramping dari tadi agak menjaduh dari Narutompel dan Kibandit, kenapa? Mereka berdua dari tadi yang paling semangat tanpa liat-liat dulu! Emang sih, Sasu udah berbunga-bunga gitu hatinya pas tabrakan ma Naru, tapi tabrakanya gileee .. ampe kepala Sasu benjolnya nyampe 6cm!. ckckck. Dan pada akhirnya kedua kelompok ini menyatukan kedua lagu mereka menjadi satu. Dan … MERIAH SEKALI ACARA GAJE INI!!! Huahuahua XDD.

**SEREMPAK:**

_Tabuta putar putar putartar ta buta buta putar putar putar_

_Jreeeeeenggg_

**-END-**

Wew!! Sepertinya ini makin gaje ajahhh!!! Oh ya .. besok GSDL bakal apdeth!! Huahuahua .. ^^

Tak tau mengapa besok juga adalah hari belajar … gilee … GILAAA!!! –ditabok-

sepertinya kaoru akan vakum dulu

Review?


End file.
